


The new weapon

by FantasyFreak_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Funny, Parody, hard to say, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFreak_2/pseuds/FantasyFreak_2
Summary: Professor Dumbledore has an idea for a new way to fight against Voldemort and it spells trouble for Professor McGonagall.Or: Dumbledore not only eats muggle sweets but also plays muggel games and it gives him ideas.





	The new weapon

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend asked for a Harry Potter/Pokemon-Crossover for her birthday. I only played Pokemon a bit and don´t know much about it, so this came out of it.

It was a few days before the new year in Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall stood slightly nervous in front of the headmaster´s room but she had no other choice. She was a Gryffindor and nothing would intimidate her, not even the headmaster´s insane ideas.  
She sighed and knocked.  
“Enter.”, Professor Dumbledore called and immediately grabbed a bowl of his newest sweets to offer to her.  
She shook her head to decline the treat and instead dumbed the huge pile of paper she was carrying in her arms on his desk. “Do you see this?”  
Dumbledore nodded. “Quite an impressive amount of paper to just carry around. I hope you didn´t hurt your back.”  
“That,” McGonagall said and pointed at the paper. “Isn´t even half of all the paperwork that has piled up in response to your… outlandish request.”  
“If you talk about a weekly requirement to shower for every teacher and student, I´m sure you will be able to convince Seve…”  
“No that is not what I was talking about,” McGonagall interrupted. “I mean this idea of these… these pocket things.”  
“I think they are called school bags.”  
“No. These… these…” It pained her a lot to even say that ridiculous name. “This Pokémons.”  
“Oh, these. One of my more brilliant ideas, Voldemort will never see it coming.”  
“Children throwing balls with cute animals at him. I think you might be right about that.”  
Dumbledore smiled satisfied. “Then where is the problem?”  
“Well, first there is no prove they even exist.”  
“At Hogwarts we employ the most talented witches and wizards. We will manage to either find them or create our own version.”  
“Our own version of magical creatures who we will stuff in tiny balls.”  
“With an Undetectable Extension Charm on them, of course.“  
McGonagall sighed. “Of course. And we will just give these balls to a bunch of children.”  
“Of course not!” Dumbledore seemed filled with indignation.   
“Oh good, so we will keep them hidden and safe from anyone who could abuse their power, especially hormone driven teenagers?”  
“No. We will hide them all over the castle,” Dumbledore answered as if it was the clearest thing in the world. “And our students got to catch them all!”  
“But were would they put them?” McGonagall asked imploringly. “In this… game you got your idea from they use computers to store them but even if that were possible, they still wouldn´t work in Hogwarts.”  
Dumbledore ran his fingers through his beard. “That might actually be a problem… we need enough room for hundreds of Pokémon for each student…”  
“So we better give up?” McGonagall asked hopefully.  
“No, I have an idea.” Dumbledore smiled. “We can use the room of requirement. It can also make suitable environments for each of the creatures.”  
“We have a room that can do basically anything and you want to use it to store forgotten animals nobody will want to use anymore because they are seen as uninteresting. I researched enough about this game to know that most animals end up there.”  
“Yes.”  
“But only one person at a time can use the room to store his personal… Pokémon.”  
“I will think about it. I´m sure we can avoid that somehow.”  
Professor McGonagall was seconds from tearing her hair out. “The creatures are differently strong, aren’t they? What if a first year gets attacked by one?”  
“Well we put different level of pokemons in different places. The further up you move the dangerous the animals get.”  
“Gryffindor common room is in the seventh floor.”  
“A good test for bravery.”  
“And Ravenclaw common room is in the tower next to it.”  
“…You can always run away.”  
“And what about possible fighting in the corridors?”  
“If you go in sight of someone with a Pokémon he or she will attack you.”  
“DUMBLEDORE!”  
“Well, ok, maybe we will make special arenas in unused class rooms.”  
“Don´t you think this will increase the competition even more.”  
Dumbledore looked solemnly over his half-moon glasses up at her. “We promote a house system that will split up and isolate basically everyone from getting to know the ideals and ideas of other students and instead concentrate on being seen as better than everyone else. This ship has sailed a long time ago.”  
“That isn´t a reason to make it worse.”  
“I think I know why you are so against this idea, Minerva.” Dumbledore looked deep into her eyes.  
“Because it is ridiculous?”  
“Because deep in your heart you hate cute animals!”  
“What?”  
“I should have known it. You always write with those feathers which you probably took from some innocent bird.”  
“We ALL write with feathers!”  
“But not with cute animal ones!”  
“How would you know?”  
“You just want your cat Animagus to be the cutest animal around! You´re just jealous!”  
“I give up.” McGonagall threw her arms in the air.   
Dumbledore beamed at her. “Wonderful. So what do you think would be a good Pokémon to give our students at the start? Charmander, Bulbasaur or Squirtle? Maybe we should offer each as a choice? But of course, then your archnemesis would automatically have to take the opposite one.”  
She was nearly too afraid to ask, “Archnemesis?”  
“Yes like Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter!”  
Professor McGonagall put her head on the table and tried to ignore the insanity around her.

 

Without her knowing Lucius Malfoy at Malfoy Manor had similar problems to her.   
“Lucius!” The dark Lord shouted. “When will you finally be ready to create Pikachu? Everyone knows he is the most important pokemon. I must have my hands on him before Dumbledore will think of it.”  
“But my Lord!”  
“Pika, pika, Lucius!”  
“What?”  
“That is Pikachu for: Get on with it or I´ll crucio you!”


End file.
